Lovely Choices
by FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear
Summary: You "teleport" into the world of Hetalia. Some countries fall in love with you. Especially a certain German. This is a story where YOU (the reader) decide your fate. Germany XReader maybe even a little bit of other countries.
1. Chapter 1

You got home from school went straight to your room. You put in your headphones and started listening to music while sitting on your bed. You grabbed your cell phone and searched the internet for any new Hetalia fandom pictures. You zoned in on all the sexy pictures on your phone.

After about an hour of music and pictures you start to hear voices. You look up. Your eyes widen and you jumped back falling off the table you apparently were sitting on. You looked up from your spot on the floor. You saw all the countries in front of you. They were ALL there. You sat there shocked and staring at all of them.

Next thing you knew England was walking towards you. He knelt down to come face to face with you and said, "Hello, love. Do you know how you got here?"

Your stomach had butterflies in it. He called you love. ENGLAND, HIMSELF CALLED YOU LOVE! You shook your head no.

"Hmm..." He then stood up and reached his hand towards you. You grabbed his hand and he pulled you to your feet. He tried to let go of your hand but, you wouldn't allow it. You held onto his hand.

"Love, would you please let go of my hand?" He asked in a whisper. You shook you head no. "Why, love?"

"I-I'm scared" You stated, forming a plan in your head.

"Oh, well-" he started but got cut off.

"ITS OK! I'M THE HERO! I'll PROTECT YOU!" Shouted America, as he rushed over to you and pulled you away from England and hugged you.

"You bloody git! Your just going to scare her more!" Exclaimed England. While you just adjusted to the situation and just let America hug you.

"Nah dude, she is ok with it. See?" He said as you leaned your head into his chest, while hugging him back. Everyone was shocked and England was a little upset you chose to hug America and not him.

"Ohonon~ is Anglette feeling left out?" France laughed. You pulled your head up and looked to England.

"Wha- no! You bloody frog!" This made you a little disappointed but you got out of America's grip and went over to England. He turned to face you. You smiled and hugged him. He was shocked but hugged you back. Once your guys' hug broke France walked up. You tried not to look scared, annoyed, nervous, or not to even glare at the Frenchman. You dislike France, ALOT!

"Ohonon~ can I get a hug?" France asked holding out his arms waiting for you to hug him. You decided it'll be best to hide behind England, so you did. France looked disappointed and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Ohonon~ looks like Anglette finally found a girlfriend," France laughed. You smiled at the thought but quickly made it disappear.

"She not my bloody girlfriend!" England said now strangling France. FRUK! You squealed in excitement. Everyone stopped and looked at you. Shit...

"Dude, why'd you squeal?" Asked America.

"I... um... was... shocked? That he was strangling him." You said trying to figure out a way out of your fangirl moment.

"O-kay..." said America, either confused or unsure to believe you or not.

Silence

"Um... do any of you know how I got here?" You asked. Everyone shook their head no. Except England, he just looked at the floor.

"England, do YOU know how I got here?" You asked him. He instantly looked up at you when you said his name.

"I have an idea but a better question is how do you know my name? I never introduced myself." He stated.

"Shit..." you mumbled to yourself. "I... uhh... ok... um..." you sighed. "Might as well tell you now..."

"Tell me what, love?"

"Tell you all... that where im from there's this show where the personifications of countries live their daily lives dealing with wars, their history, and each other. It's called Hetalia. I'm obsessed with it and you ALL look like the characters of the show..." you explained. They just looked at you. Trying to figure this out. Finally, Germany spoke up.

"Vell, in zat case, you know vho ve are." You nodded. "Vell... um England, care to explain how you zink she got here."

"Yes," began England he turned to face you. "You see... I was trying to put a curse on America through my magic and as always it didn't work the way I wanted it to..."

"HAHAHA~ IT DIDN'T WORK BECAUSE MAGIC DOESN'T EXIST!" laughed America.

"How else would you explain her appearance all of a sudden, you bloody git!" Yelled England at America.

"Um... OH! I KNOW! SO MAYBE SHE'S FROM THE FUTURE AND CAME BACK IN TIME TO WARN ME ABOUT AN INCOMING ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!" America said. You rolled your eyes.

"Yes, America that's wh-" England began.

"Actually... you caught me. I am from the future and yes America there is a zombie apocalypse coming." You said

"HA! TOLD YOU! So when are they coming?"

"One week, hurry up and be prepared the fate of the world rest on your shoulders. Don't mess up, hero." You said.

"ONE WEEK!" America screamed, then ran out of the building to get started on preparing. You rolled your eyes.

"Sucker" you said smiling evilly.

"So, that wasn't true..." assumed Japan.

"Yep! I made it up on the spot to get him to shut up." You said. The countries looked at you. "What?"

"You are evil, mon cheri." Stated France

"You have no clue, Francy Pants." You said using his fandom nickname.

"Ohonon~ she gave me a nickname!" You rolled your eyes. "Give Anglette one now!"

"Ve~ I want one!" Said Italy from where he was sitting next to Germany." Oh! And Germany too!"

"Ok. ok. So, England's nickname is... Iggy! Italy, yours is Feli and Germanys' is Luddy!" You said happily.

"Nien. I don't like it."

"I agree with Germany. I don't like mine." Said England.

"Suck it up Princesses!" You said rudely. They looked at you shocked while France did his pervert laugh.

"That was quite rude young lady." Scolded England.

"Firstly, I'm a rude, evil person. Secondly, don't scold me like you're my mother." You said. France laughed again. As some countries said a round of "oooh's!".

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Germany "YOU!" He pointed at you. You nodded, scared to say anything "YOU SHALL SIT DOWN UND AFTER THE MEETING YOUR COMING HOME WITH..." He looked around, seeing who you could be entrusted with... no one... he sighed "ME!"

You only nodded and sat down somewhere you wouldn't be a nuisance. Yet, on the inside you were fangirling. I mean YOU are going HOME with GERMANY! How can you NOT be fangirling!? You eventually just sat there and watched the meeting.

The meeting was everything the episodes showed. England and France were constantly at each others throats. Italy was either sleeping or zoning out. Probably thinking about pasta... France winked at you quite a few times. Japan sat there refraining from speaking. Russia was trying to get people to 'become one' with him. You know, the normal stuff.

You glanced around again... expecting to make eye contact with France... again... but instead Germany was looking at you. Huh? Germany was looking at you? Ludwig. Freaking. Beilschmidt. was looking at YOU!? You smiled slightly at him. He turned away quickly and was that a... blush... you saw on his face?

You shook your head from the thought. No. Germany doesn't blush. Especially towards a person, let alone a girl, he just met. Must have been your imagination. A thought just occurred to you. You know who they are but they don't know who YOU are! You never introduced yourself.

Once the meeting was nearly over, Germany stood and said, "For our last order of business, ze unexpected visit from zat young girl."

Did he just blush, again?

"Miss," Said England "would you please come up here?" You nodded and stood up and walked over to the front of the room near England.

"What is your name, again?" Asked England.

"I didn't introduce myself a first time." You corrected "but my name is (y/n)."

"What a wonderful name! For a very lovely lady!" Exclaimed France. He probably says that to everybody. Yet you still blushed a little.

"Um... Thanks" you said

"Your Welcome, mon cheri!"

"Moving on, Germany you said you'll let her stay with you until we find out how to get her home." Said England. Germany was hesitant but still nodded. His hesitation made you feel bad, it broke your heart.

"You don't have to Germany, if you don't want to. I could stay with some one else." You say regretting each word. France, Russia, and a few others leaned in just a bit waiting for his reply.

"Nien, I said I vould und I vill." He said. You saw the countries leaning in silently curse under their breaths in various languages. Inwardly you fangirled like crazy!

"Okay! Thank you!" You said, maybe a little to excitedly.

"Well then, with that done. This meeting is over. Good day." England dismissed. You went over to Germany, Japan, and Italy.

"Ve~ (y/n)! Im-a gonna over to Douisu's place too! Maybe we could-a make-a pasta together!" Said Italy hugging you.

"Nien! Itallia, ve are going to train und (y/n) probably vants to relax und zink zings zrough." Said Germany sternly. You liked. NO! Loved his accent!

"Doesn't your brother live with you Germany? And isn't he a perv? I don't think i want to be in the same house as him alone." You said slyly and cutely. NOW YOU KNOW HE BLUSHED. He was having France thoughts about you and his bruder in the same house alone, you just know it!

"Ja, he lives in zee same house. Ja, he is somevhat of a perv. But unless you vant join our training session, you must stay in zee house." He said. Hmm... train with the Axis or take your chances with Prussia... hmm... Which will you choose?

A/N: ok so what ya think?! Huh Germany what you think?

Germany: NIEN! I don't blush!  
Author: well here you did... THREE TIMES!  
Italy: Ve~ I liked it!  
Japan: Author-san, way did you end with a question?  
Author: Thanks Italy! And Good question Japan! I ended with a question because I'm hoping the readers will comment their answer and I will write the next chapter depending on who had the most votes/comments!  
Prussia: Kesesese~ of course they'll choose zee awsome me!  
Auther: Prussia! *glomps*


	2. Chapter 2: Both

BEWARE THERE MIGHT BE A PRUSSIA POV!

(The votes for Axis or Prussia were tied at 5 each... so heres a chapter with both... sort of)

"I'll train with you guys then. There is no way im stay alone in a house with a pervert." You decided hoping training wont be as bad as you've heard it'll be. Getting into the car. You looked to see who's driving. You sighed. It was Germany.

"Soo... ummm..." you tried to fill in the silence.

"Ve~ (Y/N) tell-a us about-a yourself."

"Umm... like what?"

"Everything!"

"Okay~ well I was born on (DOB) in (birthplace). I love (favorite animal). I live with my (family members). I am (age) years old..." you started. The rest of the trip was you telling them what you liked and didn't like. You swear you saw Germany blush or chuckle at least once.

You got to Germany's house and were lined up in his front yard. Little did you know, a certain Prussian saw you through the front window.

"Vell, vho is zat?" The Prussian asked his little yellow bird, that sat atop his head. He then saw you run away with the rest of the Axis, keeping up with his little brother at first. 'So, she's a new country?' He thought as he smirked. He then walked outside.

Meanwhile, you got tired and slowed down on the run. Now breathing heavily, running next to Italy. Who was talking your ear off about pasta. You stopped suddenly. You felt someone watching you. You looked around. No one. Italy was standing in front of you a few steps ahead looking at you.

"What's-a wrong, bella?" He asked.

"I feel like we are being watched." You stated. His eyes grew wide and he turned and ran screaming "ENGLAND IS COMING!" You stood there shocked at his reaction and then you looked around. No England anywhere. Then you realized that you were now alone.

"Kesese~" you heard coming from one of the near by bushes. You knew that laugh. Prussia. You turned and looked at the bushes. 'Should I just leave or look in the bush?' You thought. Just then Prussia came out of the bush, brushing off a few leaves. He walked over to you.

"Detected my awesomeness near, did you?" He asked. You rolled your eyes and decides to bug him a bit.

"Vhat awesomeness?" You asked mocking his accent.

"Feisty. Are ve?" He asked "I like feisty." He whispered in your ear. You simply pushed him away. "I'm hurt frau." He mocked.

"Good! Now excuse me, I have to get back to the Axis." You said and walked by him going in the direction Italy left but you didnt get so far. Prussia grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his chest, wrapping his arms around you. You just stood there shocked. Prussia was HUGGING YOU! Yes, you were mean to him but his ego can take it. You actually liked Prussia... a little bit. Not in the way that you would date him or anything.

What shall you do pull away of let him hug you?

A/N: THURSDAYS I'LL UPDATE THIS STORY! If i remember to...

Prussia: of course they all will hug me back because of my awesomeness!  
Author: *still glomping Prussia*  
Prussia: Kesesese~ she wants my 5 meters!  
Author: NO! *pushes Prussia towards Russia*  
Russia: *grabs Prussia* Become one, da?  
Prussia: eh... Author help!  
Author: *ignores* so what you readers think of the story? So what will you do hug him back or pull away?

(I3Prussia und his Awesomeness)


	3. Chapter 3: Pull Away

You just stood there awkwardly. Then it hit you PRUSSIA WAS HUGGING YOU! You instantly pulled away. He looked a bit hurt for a split second.

"Vhat? Vhy did you pull avay from mien awesomeness?" He asked. Why did you?

"Because... I... don't know you..." you said 'Its sort of true. Yes, you knew who he was but don't know him personally'

"Zen let me introduce myself. I am zee awesome Prussia!" He said then pulled you into another hug. You were about to push him off when-

"Bruder! Let go of her!" Here came Germany. Pulling you away from Prussia.

"But Vest!" Prussia whined, then his eyes grew wide and he smirked. "Is she your frau?"

"N-no!" Yelled Germany at his older brother and dragged you away as he left. As you two left you faintly heard Prussia say, "oh he definitely likes her"

That made you look up at Germany, blush, and giggle a bit. As you two reached the house, you saw Italy standing there, waiting. He looked at you guys and ran up to you two.

"Ve~ your okay~! I thought England got you!" He said making you giggle at his innocent antics. "Lets go make-a pasta~!" He then took your hand from Germany's and dragged you inside. Wait, GERMANY WAS HOLDING YOUR HAND! Cue the inner fangirl moment! AND NOW ITALY! 'oh my, if this continues im going to be fangirling all the time!' You thought.

After you and Italy made pasta, you guys ate it along with Germany (Italy begged him to). Now it was about 10pm and your sitting on the couch with the two and your ready to fall asleep. You keep drifting in and out of dreamland. You finally just went with your tiredness and got comfortable and fell asleep.

Germany's POV

'(Y/N) seems tired maybe i should tell her to go to bed. No, im not the boss of her. Then again this is my house...' i thought then i felt someone shifting on the couch. I look over and there she was curled up next to me, asleep. Before i knew it she tilted over and now her head was resting on my shoulder. I stiffened, looking at her. 'She's adorable asleep! Wait what am i thinking! She's a human im a country. It cant happen. I cant be in love with her.' I shock my head from all thoughts. I looked over to Italy he was about to past out too.

"Italy, go to bed." I whispered. He looked at me then nodded.

"What about (Y/N)?" He asked

"I'll carry her to the spare guest room." I whispered back. I shifted to pick her up, careful not to wake her. I carried her bridle-style. She snuggled into my chest, making me stop walking and stiffen. After a minute or two i continued up the stairs and down the hallway to the guest bedroom two doors down. I opened the door walked inside and set her down and put a blanket on her.

Your POV

'OH MY GAWD! GERMANY IS CARRYING ME! OH MY GAWD! EKKK!' You mentally fangirled as he was carrying you. You woke up when he shifted on the couch but pretended to stay asleep. 'OHH! I KNOW LATER I SHOULD PULL AN ITALY AND SNEAK INTO BED WITH HIM! or maybe i shouldn't, he gets mad when Italy does it...' you felt him set you down and put a blanket over you. 'Should I?'

Pull an Italy or stay there?

A/N: YAY! i fail! Sorry but,

lack of sleep + female things + my new 2pEngland and 2pCanada obsession = crappy chapter...

Oliver: you know you love us, poppet!  
Author: this is a 1p story, Oliver!  
Al: *sneaks up behind author with his bat*  
Oliver: *pulls Author towards him* thats not very nice Alfie!  
Author: thanks Oli. *mentally fangirls 'Oliver is hugging me!'*  
Oliver: want a cupcake, cupcake?  
Author: shit...  
Oliver: NO SWEARING!  
Author: ok sorry!  
1pAmerica: i'll be the hero and save you!  
Al: *death glares at America and shows him is bat*  
1pAmerica: never mind! *runs away*  
Author: *rolls eyes* ...my hero... *facepalms*

So, sneak into Ludwig's bed or stay where you are?


	4. Chapter 4: Sneak in

You decides to sneak into Germany's room and pull in Italy. 'Hopefully it'll work.' You thought 'i mean Italy does it all the time and he's not that sneaky usually.'

So after about 30 minutes, you climbed out of bed and went to find Germany's room. If fanfics were correct it should be the first door on the right, next to the stairs. You were going to check there first. You then opened the door to 'your' room. You peeked your head out. The coast was clear. You tippy-toed your way over to the stairs.

"Kesesese~" you froze, looked around and saw Prussia talking on the phone at the bottom of the stairs next to the doorway to the kitchen. You got on your stomach and tried to be as invisible as you could. "I know mein bruder likes this chick! I can tell!"

Silence.

"Kesese~ Yeah, France, I'm going to mess vith him and flirt vith her." 'Is he talking about me?' You thought. He then disappeared into the kitchen. You then slowly got up and took the door knob into your hand. You turned it and opened the door slowly. You looked about. Yep, this was Germany's room. It was so tidy and clean. You saw the bed, with Germany sleeping on it, on the other side of the room.

'Okay. Just stay to the sides of the room and you should be good. The floors won't creak there.' You thought. You were so nervous. What fangirl wouldn't be. YOUR IN GERMANY'S ROOM! The one place alot of people say he forbids people to go in. You slowly and cautiously sneaked out to his bed. 'Sexy' you thought looking at him. His hair was messed up a bit and he still had his uniform on. 'He must have been really tired, not to change into pajamas. Or he was nervous about something and completely forgot.'

You were happy he slept near the wall, on his bed. It'll be easier to climb into the bed. You pulled back the covers a bit and got into the bed. Cue the fangirl moment! 'OH MY GAWD IT WORKED! OMG! OMG! OM-' your thoughts were interrupted by Germany shifting in the bed. 'Oh god! Im dead! Im dead! I am dead!' Next thing you knew Germany wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer to him. 'Oh. Okay! He's still asleep!' You then got comfortable in his embrace and went to sleep.

Germany's POV

I woke up the next morning. I felt someone near me. I sighed. Italy...

"ITA-" I started to yell but once I saw it wasn't Italy I stopped. '(Y/N)? How'd she get in here? Why is she in here?' (Y/N) then stirred and yawned. She's waking up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around, lazily. Then she saw me. She looked alert and she was bracing for me to yell. I think.

"I-I can explain why I-I'm in h-here!" She stuttered. I nodded.

"I-I had a bad dream last night and I-I was scared." She continued.

"Okay. Its fine." I said gruffly.

Your POV:

'Oh thank god! He bought it!' Yes you planned this from the start.

"We should go downstairs and get breakfast" said Germany. You could tell he was a little uncomfortable with the current situation. You nodded and got out of the bed. You looked at your attire and adjusted a couple things before realization hit you. You had no cloths other than the ones your wearing. You made a mental note to ask Germany about it later.

You, both went downstairs to go eat something. Germany made wurst for breakfast with scrambled eggs. You had water to drink as he had what you predicted to be beer. After a couple minutes of silence Germany got up and took his and your now empty plates.

"I'm going to go for a run. You can stay here if you vant." Stay or run? After thinking about what happened yesterday you decided to stay.

"I'll stay here, less of a worry for me being almost kidnapped by another country again" you said. He nodded and went to change then went on his run. 'What should I do now? I guess i could watch tv, or wake up Italy... or Prussia...'

Tv or wake up Italy/Prussia?

A/N: umm... yeah... Germany ooc?

Oliver: i liked it, cupcake! Didn't you Al?  
Al: whatever...  
Author: Thank you Ollie! *Turns and speaks to the readers* Since the last chapter i've been... "staying with" 2P F.A.C.E...  
Matt: *come in the room slamming the door*  
Oliver: didn't catch the poacher. Did you?  
Matt: NO and I'm f***ing pissed about it.  
Oliver: NO SWEARING! Especially in front of a lady!  
Al: what lady?  
Author: i agree. what lady?  
Oliver: you, poppet!  
Author: I'm no lady.  
Oliver: your a girl arent you?  
Author: Yes...  
Oliver: Then your a lady!  
Author: Ladies are proper and raised... sane... i am an werid, insane, evil, and inproper person. Therefore i am not a lady.  
Al, Oliver, Matt: *gives Author werid looks*  
Al: *mutters* you forgot crazy...  
Oliver: *smacks the back of Al's head*  
Author: This can't be good...

Okay, So

Watch TV, wake up Italy, or wake up Prussia?


	5. Chapter 5: Wake Up

'I guess i could wake up Italy...' you think. So you start to head to where you think Italy is sleeping. You check a few rooms to no avail... you get to a room that sparks you interest. Then you remember this is Germany's room it just looks different then it did at night. 'Hmmm... is that his closet?'

You walk into the room and walk over to the door way of the supposed closet. You open the door and look in a box. '...Yep, the fandom is right...' you think. Seeing whats in the box and regreting it.

You put everything back into its place and walk out of the room. You look in a few more rooms. When you finally find which one Italy sleeps in.

"Ve~... Ve~... Ve~... Ve~... Ve~..." he says in his sleep. 'Awwweeee!' You think mentally glomping him because of his cuteness. You walk up to the sleeping Italian and nudge him. Still asleep. You sit on the side of the bed and nudge him some more. Still asleep. You start to shake him a bit... still asleep... 'Deep sleeper...' you think

You begin to shake him a bit more. Still asleep. 'What no-' you stopped thinking mid sentence when in his sleep he pulled you down to lay with him and he cuddles with you.

'AWWWWWWWEEEEEEE' there you go fangirling again, 'OMG! OH MY GAWD! MIEN GOTT! IM LAYING DOWN NEXT TO ITALY! AHHHHH! Wait, he doesn't have a shirt on...' you instantly blush at your recent discovery.

You had no more thoughts the only thing you could hear in Italy's 'Ve~ing'.

What to do?

Well you always wanted to pull Italy's curl, but your afraid to so should you let him hug you or try to escape his grasp.

hug, curl, or escape?

A/N: sorry if its short... last chapter and this chapter i didnt have my grammer nazi check them. She is (gonna be) mad.

the 2p's were fighting and i escaped! ((With a cupcake! (Made from 1pGermany... oliver...)))

Hey! Zombiewolf14 wanna cupcake?!

What's your choice?


	6. Chapter 6: Curl Play

You decided that you would pull his curl. More like your curiosity got the best of you.

You reached up.

You touches it lightly, hesitantly.

He moved a little but didnt wake up.

You touched it once a again, a little less hesitant and with a little more force.

He stirred but still didnt wake up.

Enough was enough!

You grabbed his curl and tugged on it gently.

He stirred some more and moaned a little but didnt wake up.

You pulled a little harder.

He moaned a little louder. Your heart was racing. He was just to cute!

You just couldn't take it anymore! So,

You

Yanked

On

The

Curl

Hard!

His eyes shot open. 'Thats not good!' You exclaimed in your head. 'Its never good when Italy opened his eyes! WWII started the day he opened his eyes!' As you were thinking this, you instantly pretended to sleep.

"Bella, i know your wake." That tone it was... seductive. You hesitantly opened your own (e/c) orbs. He stared right into them. Staring into your soul.

Was that lust you saw in his eyes?

'Oh god! No i'm not ready to lose IT! No matter how adorably sexy he is!'

"You shouldn't have done that bella." He said with a seductive growl. Then he kissed you.

Wait...

WHAT?!

ITALY, FELICIANO VARGAS IS KISSING YOU!

You kissed him back after you controlled your inner fangirl. You were kind of nervous. This IS your FIRST KISS after all!

Just as his hands started wondering, you got even more nervous, then...

BAM!

You both bolt apart. See as the door just slammed open. You are now on the floor. You look to the door way and see...

Prussia or Germany?

A/N: I KNEW IT! I F-ING KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD CHOOSE ITALY'S CURL!

So, i made cupcakes that looked like Oliver's and i gave one to my friend, Zombiewolf14, with hesitation and lots of pleading (aka me yelling 'EAT IT' until she did) she ate it!

I promise you wont die, ZW14!

Jk you will!

Yeah i uploaded this early. No i don't care. I just feel happy now and wanted to share the happiness.

Oh! And aren't i a tease! Leading you on like that!

ok for Fanfictioners now you can start deciding! ((i already posted up until now on DA and Quotev))


	7. Chapter 7: Prussia, to the Rescue?

Prussia... He came to the rescue!

'Maybe America isn't the only hero in Hetalia' you thought.

"kesesese~! Vhats going on here?"

'i stand... errr... sit corrected.'

"Nothing is going on here Prussia! I was just trying to wake up Italy!" you defended yourself.

"Vee~?" Obviously Italy is confused.

"Kesesese~ are you sure zere vasn't anyzing else?"

"Shut up Prussia! I was bored, wanted company, and figured I'd might as well wake Italy up!" You defended your actions then stormed out of the room.

"Frau! Vait!" Prussia chased after you. Once caught up he grabbed your arm and was about to say something when the front door opened.

"(Y/N) I'm back from my run." Said Germany walking in but you didn't see him becouse at the same moment Prussia turned you toward him and KISSED you!

"Oh! Hey Vest!" Said Prussia smirking and slinging his arm around your shoulders, after pulling away from the kiss.

SLAP!

"OW! Frau! Vhy did you do that!?" The Albino asked holding his now red cheek. Tears were in your eyes. You ran to your room. I can't take this, right now! I want to go somewhere else!

But, where? Another country's house perhaps? Your mind was made you'll ask Germany about it, later. Right now you don't want to be with anyone. You wanted to left alone.

You relaxed, face down in your pillow, crying a bit. You could hear Germany yelling at Prussia.

"VHY DID YOU DO ZAT?!"

"Vest, calm down! It vas just a joke!"

"IT VASN'T A JOKE TO HER!"

"Bruder your overreacting! Calm down!"

"NIEN! I VILL NOT! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE'S FEELINGS OTHER ZAN YOUR OWN!"

After that you blocked the yelling out and somehow fell asleep. Hours later you awoke to the smell of sausages? 'Probably wurst' you thought. You climbed out of the bed, expecting when you go down there you were going to have a very awkward time.

You were right. It was so awkward you can basically hold the awkwardness in your hands. Sometime through the night Prussia did apologize but it looked like Germany forced him to, and you asked Germany if it was alright if you could spend that night at someone else's house. Using the excuse of know they are countries and want to connect with your favorite characters. He said 'yes' to this 'but who?' Is the question.

Choices:  
England  
Spain  
S./N. Italy

A/N: ok uploaded this story to (finally!) Thx for the favs, comments, and follows so far!

Prussia: Kesesesese~ Im much more Awesome zan Vest!  
Germany: Bruder, shut up!  
Prussia: your just jealous i got 15 votes und you 5!  
Germany: Nein! I AM NOT!  
Author: *purple arua* Both of you shut up! *back to normal* Anyways, what's your guys choices and will you try to give me ideas. My brain is not writing lately.

TIL NEXT TIME!

HASTA LA PASTA~!

Italy: Oooh! Are we having pasta now?

Germany/Author: *epic facepalm*


	8. Chapter 8: The Italy Brothers

"Ve~! (Y/N) I'm-a glad you-a wanted to visit-a me and my fratello! Oh! We are going to-a have-a so much-a fun!" Said Italy as you and him walked up to the door of his house. He opened the door for you. You walked inside, him following in suit.

"Idiota! What is-a she doing here-a!" And there is Romano, coming toward the entrance from what looks to be the living room.

"Ve~! Fratello, she is-a staying with us! Be nice-a!" Said Italy

"Um... Ciao! I'm (y/n)!" You said waving your hand a little, in a polite manner.

"Puttana*, I-a don't-a care!" He huffed then went upstairs, to what you expected to be his room.

"What did he call me?" You asked Italy.

"I-a shouldn't-a use that-a type of-a language." He replied. You made a mental note to google translate it later.

"So, what should we do now?" You asked, knowing his answer.

"Pasta~! Let's-a make-a pasta!" He replied. Yep, you knew it.

"Ok!" You said as he pulled you into the kitchen to help him make pasta. After making the pasta, Romano came down from his room and you all ate it.

"Wow! That was really good!" You said.

"Thank-a you! It's a family-a recipe" said Italy.

"Whatever I'm-a going to-a tend my tomato garden. So-a leave-a me alone."

"Can I help you, Romano?" You asked, already knowing how to tend tomato plants.

"No."

"Please." You said batting your eyelashes.

"No."

"Please." You said, now having a full on puppy dog look.

"No."

"Please." You said, bottom lip quivering, and a little bit on tears in the corner on your eyes.

"Fine-a. Just-a don't get in-a my-a way!" He broke.

"Yay!" You said jumping up and gave him a quick hug. He was shocked at first but shook it off quickly, you could tell.

"This-a way-a." He said head toward the back door.

"Ve~! I'm-a coming too!" You heard Italy said from behind you. You also heard Romano groan in annoyance.

"Fine-a just-a don't-a touch my-a tomatoes!" He yelled back.

When you got outside, you saw three tomato plants in their own little individual half barrel. Italy sat in a chair. While you and Romano walked over to the fruit barring plants.

"Do-a you-a know-a how to take-a care of-a tomato plants?" He asked.

"Sort of. I learned a little bit from my grandpa but never really remembered most of what he told me." You said.

"Okay-a then, do-a what-a you remember." He stated. Therefore you mostly picked the tomatoes and groomed the plants. Groomed it as in you plucked some to most of the female** leaves.

After the gardening the rest of the day went by pretty normal and you all headed off to bed.

A/n: Okay so you guys NEED give me suggestions on what to do next or else i can't write any more for a long time because im out of ideas!

I SWEAR THESE CHAPTERS ARE GETTING SHORTER!

Romano: This-a was-a stupid.  
Italy: Be-a nice fratello!  
Auther: its ok Italy, i know it sucked. Anyways, I NEED IDEAS!

*It means b- in Italian.  
**i think it was the female leaves but im not sure... i cant remember.

GIVE ME IDEAS!


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmare

You sat up gasping. You look around you were in the Italy's guest room. You looked at the glowing numbers on the clock. 2:07AM. You just had a nightmare, where all the countries died and you were completely alone. There's was no one else in the room. You are scared that your dream was real, so you decided to investigate.

You got up, out of the bed still a little shaken up. You made your way across the dark room, scarred that something will pop up out of nowhere. You reached the door and opened it. You looked around the hallway, no one. You then decided to go into the nearest room, across the hall and look inside.

You opened the door to the other room and took a peak inside. You saw Italy and Romano, sleeping. You let out a relieved sigh. Though, you didn't want to go back to your room alone. Ignoring the voices in your head telling you to go back to your room. You took a step inside the room and shut the door, quietly, behind you. You walked over to the occupied bed and tried to decide whether or not to wake one of them up and ask if you could sleep there with them.

You decided not to. You didn't want to relive the past, with Italy and Romano would probably just say no and cuss at you. So, you went to the bottom of the bed and carefully climbed into the bed, between the two Italians. You got comfy. Then, the one thing you thought wouldn't happen, happened.

Romano shifted in his sleep and hugged you.

You were shocked. The grumpy Italian was hugging you. Cue the mental fangirl... NOW!

After you calmed yourself down you shifted a bit and hugged him back. You fell asleep in that position.

ROMANO'S POV

I wake up and try to sit up, but I can't. I feel something around my torso. I look over and see (Y/N). 'WTF!? What is she doing there? ... she does look cute sleeping... what am I thinking?! No!' She then shifts a little in her sleep and snuggles closer to me, putting her head on my shoulder. 'She is Adorable... what! No! Stop it brain!' I try to get out of her grasp, but can't. Defeated I lay back and relax, staring at the ceiling.

YOUR POV!

You wake up seeing you have snuggled up closer to Romano. You look around and don't see Italy, but do smell something being cooked. You see Romano has his eyes closed. 'Awwwe he's so cute when sleeping!', You mentally fangirl. Then you take one brave move.

You kiss Romano on the nose.

His eyes shoot wide open and there you were staring into his eyes and his, yours. Both of you frozen, unsure what to do or say.

Then the door opens and in bounds Italy.

"Ve~ Pasta is ready!" He said happily. "What is going on?" He tilts his head to the side a bit. That's when both you and Romano realize the position your both in. You hugging Romano, hovering over him just a bit, and your flushed faces inches apart. You both stare at each other for a moment before you let go of Romano and sat up on the other side of the bed. Your faces still flushed.

"I-It was n-nothing, Italy. J-Just a good morning hug..." you said smiling.

"Oh! Do I get one?" He asked.

"Sure." You state before standing up and hugging Italy. He hugged back of course.

Over in Romano's mind.

He's feeling... jealous? Of his brother and mad at him too but he doesn't know why.

"Ve~ Fratello are you coming to eat your pasta?" Italy asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"S-Sí, idiota." He replied.

Breakfast was kind if awkward and to make things worse, Italy had to go do something, somewhere. So, now your alone in the house with Romano. Both of you unsure what to do or say at the moment.

You sigh and get up off of the couch and walk over to a window in another room and look out, at the beautiful town. Should you apologize for what happened that morning?

You or Romano apologize?

A/N: I KNOW WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS STORY FOR NOW!

Thx Silver 1625 from FanFiction for giving me a WONDERFUL idea! I loved it!

And a thx to the other people who gave me Ideas, I'll try to incorporate all of them somehow but i'm not making any promises.

Italy: Go ahead and keep sending ideas though! The Author really appreciates it! Ciao!

Should you apologize or should Romano?


	10. Chapter 10: Dating?

~~its Romano there will be swears~~

Romano came into the room with you. He sighed.

"Look, ragazza, I'm..."he took a deep breath, blushing fiercely.

"Im sorry." You gasp. Romano never apologizes! Yet, he just did to YOU!

"Its okay..." you said quietly. A few minutes pass by in an awkward silence.

"D-do you wanna... uh... g-go out?" He asked you blushing bright red.

"Uh.. yeah sure! Lets go do something!" You say oblivious that he meant out of a date.

"Okay. Um... lets go." He said taking your hand, still as red as a tomato. You blushed as well as he tugged you out of the room. As he dragged you out the door as grabbed a basket and a blanket that was set near the door. You didn't say anything, you just caught up with his pace and began walking with him.

He led you to a park. He stopped near the middle of the park and set the basket down and lay out the blanket. You finally realized he took you to the park to have a picnic! 'How sweet!' You mentally gushed and sat on the blanket. He sat down to starting to reveal what was in the basket and laid it all out. His face red.

ROMANO'S POV:

'Okay. Okay. Okay. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.' I thought 'oh damnit! I got to say something! We've been quiet for a while... what do i say!? Uhh...'

"Uh... H-Hi" I said mentally facepalming 'HI! THATS THE F*CKING BEST I CAN DO!'

I then heard you giggle. "Hey." You said smiling. I smiled back, feeling some confidence surge through me.

~le time skip, because im lazy~

GERMANY'S POV:

I was running though the park. Training and thinking through my feeling for (Y/N). When i saw two people have a picnic a few meters away. On closer inspection it was Italy's bruder, Romano and a (H/C) haired girl. Wait, that frau she's (Y/N)! SHE'S DATING ROMANO! But i lov... err.. like her! I realized i was staring when she waved at me, i waved back my face heating up.

YOUR POV:

Romano made you guys a wonderful picnic meal and you two were having fun. Then out of the corner of your eye you saw Germany looking at you two. You waved a little. He waved back.

ROMANO'S POV:

'Who is she waving at?' I thought. My eyes widen, the POTATO B*ST*RD! I feel rage surge through my vains. 'PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THEY'RE DATING!' I mentally scream and send a death glare his was. 'I love (Y/N)! Not him!'

I see him start to jog away. 'Yeah that's right you better run. (Y/N) is MINE!' I think.

GERMANY'S POV:

I see Romano fumeing. He's really mad. I'd better go. I gave a nod goodbye and started to jog away. 'Is she /really/ dating him? But i met her first. Why him?' I continue to run back home.

Once inside my home, bruder decides to pester me.

"Kesese~ Vest, your red!" He laughs. I didn't realize im still blushing.

"Nien! I am not!" I snap at him going more red in embarrassment.

"Ja jou are Vest! Is it a girl? More precisely, is it (Y/N)?" He smirked. I hate it how he can read me like a book.

"N-Nien!" I stutter out. He smirk widens.

"Ja! It is! Come on Vest tell me vhat's going on in zhat head of jours! Vere you zhinking dirty zhoughts about her?" He inquires. I blush a little more at his accusation.

"NIEN! I vasn't! If jou must know i saw her und Romano on a date und u didn't like it." I said hopeing he'll leave me alone. He gasped. 'Oh no'

"Vest is jealous! Vest is jealous!-" he began chanting. I sighed and mentally facepalmed.

"NEIN! I AM NOT!" I snap at him and stomp my way up stairs und to my room.

"ARE TOO!" He yells back. I slam my door, once inside. 'Mien bruder is an idiot'

YOUR POV:

After Germany left. Romano started acting strange. So you thought it was the heat and told him you wanted to go back to the house and take a nap. He agreed and you two went back to the house. You went into the guest bedroom and lay on the bed.

ROMANO'S POV:

I sighed sitting on the couch next to my fretallo.

"How was the date?" He asked turning to me smiling.

"It was going fine til the f*cking potato b*st*rd showed up. I think their dating..." I said sad. Feliciano gasped.

"Fretallo! I swear i didn't know! If i did i would have not told you to take her to the park and have a picnic." He defended himself.

"I know idiota! ... I just wish it was me..." I state, whispering the last part sadly. Standing up, leaving the room, and going to my room.

Who do you love Romano or Germany?

A/N: okay so i had to let ya guys know what was going on inside their heads! To clear things up: Italy told Romano to take you on a picnic, in secret, during to somewhat timeskip in the chapter 9. Before he left the house.

Your ideas are appreciated!

And a special thank to the genus be hide this idea: Silver 1625 , from !


End file.
